Isn't Someone Missing Me?
by KurlyCrazyKat
Summary: Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me? - Missing: Evanescence. Poor Annabeth. She can't stop thinking about her parents. Her dad and stepmom that is. So when Percy asks what's wrong she tells him the whole story. Percy/Annabeth, FLUFF WARNING! Based off of Missing by Evanescence. Oneshot.


**(AN) Hello people of the internet (who knows what this is?) This is a songfic like thing based off of the song Missing by Evanescence. I always thought that this song would make Annabeth sad...so I wrote a fluffy, sad, kind of weird fanfic about it. If you haven't listened to the song you should, IT'S AMAZING! Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

Annabeth POV

I sit on the beach, staring into space. I can't stop thinking about my parents. My dad and stepmom that is.

"Hey Wise Girl!" Percy says, smiling as he sits down next to me.

"Hi Percy." I reply, no enthusiasm in my voice.

"What's wrong?" he asks me, the worry clear in his sea green eyes.

"Nothing." I say, but I know he won't believe me.

He puts his arm around my shoulder and I lean into his neck. "Tell me the truth Annabeth. What's going on?"

"It's my parents." I reply.

"What about them?"

"The last night I saw them before I left."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks gently, twirling some of my hair around his finger."I guess..." I reply.

"Go ahead, I'm a good listener." he says. I want to argue that that's a total lie, but I have a feeling it isn't in this case.

My mind wanders back to that night and I have the mind of a child again. I can recall every thought that went through my mind that night and I tell it to Percy exactly as it happened that night.

"It had happened again. Daddy put me to bed and then they came. The spiders, poking me, and biting me.

"DADDY!" I screamed. But she came in instead. I won't call her my mother, she's not nice enough.

"Shut up!" she whispered, "your father works too hard to have to put up with you every night. So be quiet and go to sleep."

"But I-""No buts! Just apologize, you woke me up."

"I'm...sorry."

"Much better," and then she left."

I look at Percy and his eyes are wild with rage, but he says nothing.

So I start again, talking like a child, "After she left I got up from my bed and grabbed a backpack from my closet. I went to my dresser and grabbed some clothes. Only another outfit just in case the one I was wearing got too ripped up to wear. I changed out of my pajamas and into something more sensible. I grabbed my piggy bank from my desk and dumped the contents into my hand. A five dollar bill and some dimes and pennies. I stuffed them into my pocket and pulled my hair into a ponytail. Then I opened my door slowly and walked downstairs. I grabbed some animal crackers because they were the first thing I found. Then I grabbed a rubber mallet from my father's tool drawer. I grabbed a crayon and a piece of paper and scrawled a note on it. 'I'm sorry Daddy, but I have to leave. I'll miss you. Please forgive me for leaving. Goodbye Martha, Bobby, and Matthew.' I started to write more but stopped, thinking about what to put down."

I look at Percy again and he's staring at me, and unreadable expression on his face. I sigh and lean against him some more.

"When I thought some more to write I put it down. 'Maybe, someday, when I'm older, Martha, you'll realize what you lost. We could have been like best friends. But now I know how much you hate me and I have to leave. Daddy's happy and I'm making him unhappy. Goodbye.' I was so sad writing that...Because I knew it was true."

Percy's face is a mixture of sadness and anger as he stares into the distance.

I start to speak again, but Percy cuts me off, "I know I told you I'd just listen, but, why was your stepmom so nice to us after the battle at Mount Tam?"

"Who knows?" I reply, wondering that myself. "I always thought I'd never see them again, but I guess I was wrong. Can I continue?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

I continued my story, "After I wrote that, I said my goodbyes to Bobby and Matthew as well, never thinking I'd see them again. I told them that I never thought they were bad kids and that I loved them almost as much as my dad. Then I said a full goodbyt to my father."

A tear finds it's way down my cheek and I continue,"I wrote, Goodbye Daddy. I hope I can see you again someday. But you probably won't want to. You and Martha love each other and I feel like I'm ruining that. You don't have to cry for me, because I don't even know if you will, you can be happy now, I promise." I sigh, struggling not to let the rest of my tears fall.

I take a huge breath and continue, "You probably won't even remember that I'm gone when you get older. And I'll be okay. I'll find somewhere to stay." Percy hugs me tight.

"Are you okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I'm almost done," I hold back the rest of my tears. This is no time for crying, Percy doesn't need to see that.

"I then wrote, You probably won't look for me anyway, but I'll be okay without you guys. So leave me be. I promise I'll be okay. I promise I'll be out of your hair. And I promise," I hold back a sob, "that you can forget I ever existed. Goodbye Daddy. I love you." Another tear rolls down my cheek and Percy wipes it away.

"Are you okay? And answer me truthfully this time," he says gently.

"No," I reply, and he hugs me. I can't hold the barricade any longer and the tears spill out. I cry into Percy's shirt and he holds me tight. Rubbing my back and whispering reassuring words to me. I lift my head a little and see that his shirt isn't even wet even after all the crying I just did and suddenly laugh. I laugh so loudly that it echoes back to me. I wipe my eyes and look at Percy, who's staring at me, bewildered.

"What?" he asks, thoroughly flabbergasted.

"Your shirt," I reply, giggling some more.

"What about my shirt?"

"It's not wet." I start laughing all over again and Percy starts to laugh with me.

"Will I ever understand you?" he asks me.

"Never Seaweedbrain," I say, leaning into his side. He puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you Wise Girl." I turn around and kiss him, then pull back smiling and he replies by pulling me closer and kissing me again. I pull away again and he looks at me with those eyes like baby seals and frowns. I giggle and hug him tight, he hugs me back and I smile. Maybe telling him wasn't a bad idea. I wipe away the last tear that was on my cheek and squeeze my boyfriend.

"I love you too Seaweedbrain."

* * *

**(AN) AAAAAAW! I'm such a sap...anyway, I hope you liked it! I love Percabeth so much! THEY ARE MY LIFE I TELL YOU, ****_MY LIFE! _****Hope you liked it, please review!**


End file.
